Los Secretos de Athena
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Un virgen para una Diosa. El universo conspira para que ambos cuerpos estén abiertos siempre a encontrarse, eternamente, desde entonces juegan con la complicidad de sus sentimientos para llegar a los limites, Esa era la regla de los santos de Athena, era una especie de consagración para la mas digna de los Dioses, ellos le ofrendaban la vida Saori/Seiya Saori/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Los Secretos de Athena**

**Athena/Saint Seiya**

Un virgen para una Diosa. El universo conspira para que ambos cuerpos estén abiertos siempre a encontrarse, eternamente, desde entonces juegan con la complicidad de sus sentimientos para llegar a los limites, al mundo, a su cosmos, y del placer.

Esa era la regla de los caballeros de Athena, era una especie de consagración para la mas digna de los Dioses, ellos le ofrendaban la vida.

Y la entrega, debía ser completa.

Y asi lo era, los muchachos jóvenes no lo sabían, no era tema de sus cuerpos reencarnados, sino del alma vieja que los habitaba. Ella ya habia escogido, casi desde tiempos ancestrales, Ikki de Fenix ya le había hecho mención a Seyia "Tu lealtad toca la obsesión."

El castaño no le hacia mucho caso. Porque sabia que era cierto y para el no tenia sentido negar la verdad.

Sabia que era evidente para todos como siempre observaba a Athena con admiración, como si ella fuera, el centro de su universo. Pero, lo era, verla era como si supiera que ya la conocía, que ya la amaba.

Últimamente sentia. el llamado de algo mas primitivo dentro de su corazon, en ocasiones todo en lo que podía pensar era en tenerla debajo de su duro cuerpo, suplicándole que la saboree y la acaricie… le costaba reponerse después de tener pensamientos como esos, algo dentro suyo, muy muy dentro le gritaba que debajo de su calma y finas maneras, yace una mujer de carne y hueso que anhela las íntimas caricias de un hombre, y está deseando ser educada en el arte de la sensualidad, para dar y recibir placer y sucumbir a un descabellado deseo que no conoce límites, y no es que el fuera un maestro, finalmente era un muchacho cualquiera...pero dentro de si sabia que solo el podría brindarle ese deseo.

Sin embargo sabia, que si algun dia podia hacerlo, seria parte, de los secretos de la Diosa.

Era de pocos conocedores que los Dioses tenían sus amoríos con humanos, y Athena que los amaba tanto, había considerado engendrar uno o dos semidioses, estaba segura de que serian grandes herencias para el mundo. Pero no era una decisión a la ligera, en sus reencarnaciones, había tomado algunos humanos por amantes, tenia bastante tiempo para si misma y como cualquier Dios tenia habilidades supernaturales que ellos jamas soñarian.

Cuando se entero por la biblioteca eterna que guardaba su historia de vida, nutriendola con cada reencarnación de que su pegaso, era suyo en el sentido mas literal, casi se va de espaldas, y es que era costumbre traviesa entre Dioses, molestarse robandose amantes. Para proteger a pegaso, de ser mancillado por algún otro Dios o Diosa, ella debía completar el ritual de su armadura.

Asegurando su lealtad y devoción por siempre.

0

Nota de la AUTORA:

Bueno, yo creci con esta saga, su reciente estreno en Netflix ha hecho que regrese a mi con tal fuerza que me dije tengo que hacer una historia, y es que no encontré ninguna a mi gusto. JAJA

Serán brevísimos capítulos, y actualizare cada vez que pueda, estoy ahorita subi en INFIERNO de Harry Potter pero no me voy a quedar con las ganas de este homenaje, esta pareja me encanta.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Esta dama es una princesa y representa algo muy preciado para mi.-_

_Saori despierta._

_-LAS ESTRELLAS SON HERMOSAS-_

_-¡Saori despertaste!-_

_-¿SEIYA ERES TU?-_

_-No debiste venir aqui, esto es mas dificil para ti que para nadie mas.-_

_-DEBO ESTAR PESADA SEIYA.-_

_-Pero...yo soy un caballero.-_

_-AH, TIENES RAZÓN.-_

_Ambos se observan un buen rato, Seiya tiene rota una mano y la sostiene con la que esta sana.- Sus enemigos frente a ellos planean el siguiente ataque._

_-Saori, ¿Acaso te importaria que nos jugaramos el todo por el todo?-_

_ELLA LE SONRIE._

_-CONFIO EN TI SEIYA.-_

_Suena una melodía dulce._

_-Saori sujetate bien, y no vayas a soltarte.- _

_Camina hacia la orilla del risco... hacia el vacío, y se arroja con ella abrazada._

_-¡Como pueden haberlo hecho! Es un suicidio, se mataran- exclama el cuervo._

_-Así es Seiya, el siempre actua asi... verlo volar de esa forma, es como observar... un cometa.- le responde Sahina._

_"Extracto del capitulo, El ardiente cosmos del Amor"_

CAPITULO 2

LOS SECRETOS DE

ATHENA

Era la oración recurrente de los griegos y devotos al rededor del planeta que tenían como patrona de sus dificultades a la diosa. La hija favorita de Zeuz sabían. Sin embargo pocos conocían a los santos que la protegían y con ella a la tierra, pocos sabían de las sangrientas batallas que ella libraba con sus caballeros por salvaguardar a la humanidad.

El corazón de Seiya era grande y noble, idóneo para ser un caballero, pero el sentimiento que ocultaba detrás de un velo oculto de los ojos de los demás siempre fue la mirada fija de su corazón hacia Saori como mujer, el ritual de la armadura, parecía ser la opción ideal para hacer su petición abierta a la Diosa, había engañado a Tatsumi y entrado a la sección secreta de la Biblioteca, buscando siempre buscando, su mejor opción para poder ser seleccionado... como algo más que el santo más devoto.

Como Amante.

Con quien Athena compartía mas era con su madrastra la diosa Hera, cuando se encontraban bajaban a la tierra común disfrazadas de humanas simples, dentro de la Mansión Kido, donde la fortuna y vasta servidumbre personal de Athenea podían ofrecerles protección.

Esa ocasión había costado mucho trabajo de Seiya, dejándolo con una misión de entrenamiento a los nuevos aspirantes a aspirantes para caballeros de bronce, la armadura de Lobo estaba disponible. Se habia llevado a Hyoga como escolta pero estaba lejos y no podia escucharlas.

-Querida debes darte prisa.- la apuro Hera, portaba el vestido de diseñador mas costoso de la ciudad, un sombrero de plumas a juego y su mirada castaña era penetrante.

-No he encontrado la oportunidad- le respondio Saori.

-Cuando hay dudas jamas se encuentra el momento ideal.-

Saori se sonrojo. -Tienes razon-

-Hazlo antes de que se enteren de que son hermanos.-

-Tienes razon sera inevitable, quien diria que Mitsumasa Kido tuvo 100 hijos por el mundo.-

\- Seiya sera el primero.-

-Si, si, si pero debes terminar con los demas antes de la proxima luna, por lo menos con aquellos que elijas continuen reencarnando.-

-Lo encuentro perturbador, sin embargo lo llevare a cabo. Mis caballeros seran intocables-

-Depende de ti-

-Lo se.-

-Diviertete ahora que puedes...se de cierto Dios que despertara con ciertas intenciones para contigo...una alianza haria que no lleves toda la carga de la humanidad sobre tus hombros en la guerra santa.-

-Estrategia.-

-Y tu si que eres buena en eso.- Hera le dio el ultimo sorbo a su te.- Debo irme...el tiempo en la tierra es precioso...debo aprovecharlo.-

Saori le sonrió y la despidió con un abrazo.

Un par de colibríes se posaron frente a una flor de su jardín y comenzaron a tomar el néctar. Mientras ella los observo con deleite.

No paso mucho tiempo y llegaron un par de dependientas de boutiques con los pedidos para la señorita de la casa, como lo hacian desde que su abuelo vivia. La gran mayoría eran blancos, marfil, perla, algunos lilas. Tras su cuidadosa selección, partió nuevamente con Hyoga hacia el Santuario.

Mientras tanto, en el Coliseo donde Seiya entrenaba a los novatos. Estaban recuperándose los finalistas cuando dieron paso al personal de limpieza, se arrojaron cubetes de agua a la tierra bruta para que la sangre en ella se desbordara limpiándose. Eso lo hizo recordar sus propios entrenamientos contra Casius.

Si mirada estaba absorta en el horizonte de sus recuerdos cuando, Saori aparecio seguida de Hyoga.

Seiya, cuando termines... te espero en mi camara, (la camara de Saori) estaba junto a la del patriarca, habia algunos libros y reliquias, y solo algunos caballeros podian entrar ahi a tener reuniones privadas con Athena.

La mirada de Seiya se ilumino. -Si, claro Saori.-

Saori se dio la vuelta y desaparecio rapidamente entre las columnas griegas inmaculadas.

Seiya no giro su rostro de su espalda jamas.

\- Me pregunto cuando le llamaras Athena, mas respeto.- se burlo Ikki quien observo la escena.

Hyoga no pudo evitar las carcajadas.

\- Es una peticion en vano, jamas pasara.- aporto Shoun quien venia llegando.

\- Es dificil, practicamente crecimos juntos.- se defendio Seiya

\- Ella siempre fue la señorita de la casa. Nosotros los adoptados.- le recordo Ikki

-Ya olvidaste como nos usaba de "caballitos" por turnos.- les recordo Shyriu, quien tambien se incorporo a la charla.- A mi mente vienen los recuerdos frescos, teniamos las rodillas raspadas y ensangrentadas, nos hacia darle vueltas por los jardines, entre piedras y rosales como sus ponys con las rodillas y las palmas desnudas.-

-Eramos solo niños, nosotros los adoptados, por supuesto se sentia con derechos sobre nosotros.- externo Shoun.

-Yo la odiaba por hacernos eso, recuerdo que tu tambien- le recordo Ikki a Seiya .- Siempre traia en la mano, su fuete de cuero, y nos apuraba para ir mas de prisa.-

-Y sin embargo mírennos ahora.- expreso Hyoga abriendo los brazos. -Aun en la mansion Kido.-

-Es muy distinto.- puntulizo Seiya

-Si que lo es, solo estabamos evocando... viejos recuerdos.- le dijo Ikki sonriendo.- Apuesto a que ella lo ha olvidado.-

-Todos respetamos y queremos a Athena- aporto Shoun,- Y ella nos tiene el mismo amor a todos, por igual, como sus caballeros.-

\- Por igual...- amplio Seyia en un susurro. - Debo irme.-

Y comenzo a caminar hacia lo alto del Santuario.

Sus demas compañeros, lo observaron sin curiosidad perderse entre las columnas.

-Creo que fue mucho despues...que el se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la ama.- susurro Shoun.

\- En su corazon Seiya sabe que no hay cabida para ese tipo de emociones en Saori.- finalizo el sabio Shiryu

Seyia encontro la camara de Saori, y toco la puerta dos veces.

-Adelante Seiya.-

-Hola Saori.- le dijo el con jovialidad.

-Toma asiento - le dijo ella, sus ojos violeta fijos en los castaños.

El asi lo hizo. - Dime...-

-Es tiempo de que comencemos con el ritual de la Armadura de cada uno de ustedes, como sabes ...-

Seiya trago saliva con disimulo. Saori continuo. - Es basico que las armaduras sean ritualizadas para que sus portadores esten vinculados a sus constelaciones en cada reencarnacion, lo que los hace practicamente portadores eternos. La armadura elige a su portador tanto como su portador la elige a ella.-

\- ¿Y los caballeros pueden elegir si desean participar en el ritual?-

-Son seleccionados por mi y se considera un honor, pero pueden rehusarse si a eso te refieres.-

-¡No! Era simple curiosidad absurda- le dijo ruborizandose.

-Es un destino complicado, sellan su destino.-

-Como has dicho es un honor.-

-Dado la importancia del Pegaso para Athena, iba a pedirte que fueras el primero.-

-Seria mi placer.-

-Excelente.-

\- ¿Cuando sera entonces?- le dijo e arrepentido por sonar desesperado

-Esta noche, nos vemos frente a la estatua de Athena, 2 pm-

Seiya se levanto y excuso para retirarse sonriente.

-Y ¿Seyia? Informa a los demas, mis elegidos, son Ikki y Hyoga.-

El rostro de Seyia elimino su sonrisa. - Les haré saber.-

_Atenea, diosa inmortal_

_De Atenas guardiana eterna_

_El Partenón a ti parece que vuela_

_Sabia, guerrera y justa en tu moral_

_Inspira mis actos_

_Dirige mis pasos_

_Quiero ser tu réplica más exacta_

_En ésta mi forma humana_

_Digna diosa de espíritu de águila enhiesta_

_Henchida de una altísima soledad esbelta_

_Invencible_

_Libre_

_Independiente y poderosa_

_Hermosa e intocable rosa_

_De Zeus la predilecta_

_A ti te invoco!_

_~ Invocación a Atenea_

X

Nota de la Autora

Bueno comencemos por la parte de que me disculpo con vosotros por mi larga ausencia. Parece que la cuarentena a venido a despertar esta hermosa parte de mi que tenia tan abandonada y con ella a ustedes mis lectores, os extrañe muchísimo. Que sepais que el hecho de que todos son hermanos es una verdad del Manga O anime original, y respecto a lo que Saori les hacia de niños, pueden encontrar el video en la red.

Respondiendo Reviews

Doristarazona- Hola querida muy bien muchas gracias, ¿En serio? yo no encontre ninguno de mi agrado y decidi como siempre hacer mi propia historia, mi homenaje a la pareja favorita de este Anime que amo, espero que el contenido sea de tu agrado, no se porque hay pocas historias de la pareja, pero bueno aqui os dejo mi pequeño aporte.

Bunny: Si yo tambien quisiera, no me molesta el yaoi o yuri, que aprendi en FF por cierto, pero tambien soy mas fan de las parejas hetero, tienes tanta razon un virgen es como un diamante en bruto, como Seiya, el me parece un hombre tan unico, que por supuesto se guardo para nuestra Saori.

Hades: Que bien que tambien seas fan de la parejita, gracias por seguirme, por cierto, me encanto tu nickname!

Guest: Si cariño Holi, incluire de tantas sagas me sea posible mi musa esta desbordante.

Pallas: Hola cariño, Asi lo hare.

Guest: Siii son personajes muy muy jovenes, ah cariño pero es que a mi me encanta la polemica. Recordad que cantidad no es sinonimo de calidad, me ha pasado leer alguna historia de N fandom, y despues de 35 largos capitulos no termino se sentir el click que espero entre parejas o personajes, yo no, soy de muchisima sustancia, casi, desbordante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Secretos de Athena**

**Capitulo 3**

-¿Pero que has dicho? - Inquirio Ikki

-¿Hemos sido elegidos para portar la armadura por la eternidad?- intervino Hyoga.

-Si, los ha elegido a vosotros.- les respondio Seyia con simpleza mientras bebia agua de un tarro de barro.

-¿Eso significa que nunca evolucionaremos a las armaduras de oro?-

Seyia rasco su cabeza. -No se eso, pero lo que si se es que reenarnaremos eternamente para las mismas armaduras.

-Somos como guardianes eternos.- asumio Hyoga.

-Si, algo asi supongo.-

-Parece que una vida no es suficiente para los Dioses.- Menciono Ikki con sarcasmo.

-Puedes negarte si asi lo decides.- le respondio Seyia a Ikki.

-Es una decision importante.- resumio Hyoga.

-Lo se, en todo caso yo sere el primero. Asi que tendran ese tiempo para pensarlo.- les explico Seyia pero, nose cuanto tiempo tarde en llamarlos...

-¿Y en que consiste el ritual?- pregunto Hyoga

-No se bien.- mintio Seyia

-Debe haber algo de sangre, con Athena siempre es asi...-

Seyia termino su agua y se marcho, no sin antes recordarles -Esto es privado, no debe comentarse con los otros caballeros.-

Hyoga e Ikki guardaron silencio.

x

Claro que estaba nervioso... todos dormian placidamente y su unica complice era la Luna, la luz que emitia le daba un aura plateada a la estatua de Athena, que se erguia enorme frente a el, podria jurar en la noche, que estaba hecha de acero y plata y no de piedra. Asi como pensaba averiguar si Athena era algo mas que una Diosa eterna, algo dentro de el la veia de manera mas intima. Siempre fue asi.

-Buenas noches.- Athena le dijo al caballero, mientras lo observaba con ojos brillantes, el no la escucho llegar.

-Athena.- exclamo Seyia nervioso.

-Dame tu mano.-

Y este asi lo hizo.

De pronto el mundo que conocia se perdio frente a el, estaban en algun lugar del mundo, en una ciudad bullisiosa porque podia escuchar el ruido de los automoviles afuera. Un departamento moderno a mas de 15 pisos del suelo.

Se perdio en la vista que le ofrecian los ventanales.

-Desafortunamente el ritual he perdido con el paso de los siglos lo rustico.-

Ve al baño, es la primer puerta a la derecha, ahi cambiate.

Seyia asi lo hizo, el lugar era amplio y limpio, sobre las baldosas reposaba un cambio tipo pijama de manta blanca, una tela suave y eterea.

Salio sintiendose mas nervioso que antes, frente a el Athena traia una bata de seda blanca el quiso no reparar en si debajo habria ropa o no. Solo se limito a seguirla a la habitacion.

Sobre la cama reposaban dos grilletes de oro celestial brillaban como nada que alguna vez Seyia hubiera visto.

Seyia ponte de rodillas, le indico ella, y el asi lo hizo frente a ella.

-¿Es tu deseo entregar tu vida a Athena?-

-Si lo es...-

-¿Es tu deseo vincular tu alma a Athena?

-Si lo es...-

-¿Es tu deseo regresar de la vida mortal a nueva encarnacion para Athena?

-Si lo es...

-¿Renuncias a la vida terrenal para dedicarla a Athena?-

-Si lo hago.

Un grillete desaparecio de la cama y aparecio en la muñeca izquierda de Seyia. De pronto le parecio que la habitacion desaparecio y una constelacion espacial la reemplazo juraria que estaban rodeados por un mar de estrellas en el firmamento, ya no eran de este mundo, ya no eran mortales...el ya no lo era. A Saori la rodearon llamas gigantes, ardientes, que no la quemaban, representaban su poder. Se veia magnifica, mas de lo que jamas habia visto.

\- Te reclamo como mio, como mi compañero en el cosmos, siempre unido a mi, por la eternidad...

Seyia sintio que se ahogaba en un mar de luz y de dicha, que las palabras de Saori eran suyas, que ya las conocia desde antes de su nacimiento, impresas en su ADN mas fuertes que el tiempo. Y de pronto, abrio la boca para responder:

\- Acepto tu reclamo como mi Diosa. Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Te doy mi protección, mi fidelidad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Tu vida, tu felicidad y tu bienestar serán lo más preciado y estarán por encima de todo siempre. Eres mi Diosa, unida a mí para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado.-

El segundo grillete abrazo la muñeca derecha de Seyia y sintio que su vida habia terminado y despues comenzado de nuevo.

Las llamas de Saori se apagaron.

Y vio en sus ojos purpura resolucion, lo arrojo a la cama con una sola mano, y el sintio su cuerpo hundirse en el mullido colchon. De pronto trepo sobre el.

-Eres mio, en esta vida, en la anterior y en la que viene...-

Seyia sintio como el aire de atasco en sus pulmones, de dicha, de extasis.

-Siempre Saori.-

Athena entonces con rapidez, lo beso, contundente y lascivamente, tomando todo lo que esa boca tenia para darle. El abrio para ella las puertas del deseo y adoracion que mantenia a llave con su nombre, las noches en las que dormia susurrando su nombre con necesidad.

Seyia entonces por primera vez y para siempre libre, cubierto por el manto de la noche y el ritual, la abrazo a el con posesion y deseo,No dio credito de cuando ya no contaban con su ropa terrenal, tener su cuerpo niveo, desnudo y sueve adherido al suyo fue la gloria mas grande que alguna vez experimento. Moriria por ella, 10 veces mas sin dudarlo, pues como ella dijo, estaba seguro de que en vidas anteriores tambien fue su escudo. Recorrio con sus manos cada curva del cuerpo femenino, renuente por no poder tener palmas mas grandes para abarcar todo el festin de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Seyia sentia que athena, Saori, su misma persona en esa dualidad maravillosa, desde el lado obscuro de su piel lo iluminaba de pasion y gloria, el queria ser ese predador, —sombra de sed y perro y hambre— que entrara en la noche cubierto por un manto de secretos, con pasos húmedos, titubeantes, para tocar adentro de su piel, de su cuerpo, de su interior mas profundo.

Saori lo tomo de los hombros, y subio en el, empalandose a ella misma en el placer que le ofrecia su castaño, si bien Seyia no tenia en esa vida experiencias sexuales previas, ella si, e hizo uso de ellas para maravillar al chico, quien respondia con impetu y energia. Saori fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que sintio que el estallaria, se dio cuenta claramente cuando estaba llevandolo al limite.

Y sonrio.

Esto no era estrictamente parte del ritual pero era algo que sabia en cada encarnacion habia hecho a su pegaso.

No hicieron el amor, no fue todo dulce y empalagoso, eso era coger con tu amor platonico por lo menos para el. El ambiente se saturo de calor, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando el uno contra el otro salvajemente inundo sus oidos.

Los gemidos de ambos se volvieron escandalosos y estridentes, pronto ella le permitio cambiar de pocision y el pegaso se desato en embestidas bestiales, desesperadas, besando cada parte de ella que podia mientras tanto.

Y la noche pronto termino.

Por la mañana un exaltado Seyia casi cae de su sencilla cama, sorprendido de encontrar todo en normalidad, aunque despues recordo, pero claro... todo eso era parte, de un secreto.

x

Nota de la autora.

Lamento la demora, pense que en la pandemia tendria mas tiempo para escribir pero no ha sido asi, mi vida dio un vuelco, pero he retornado aqui a con vosotros que son mi tunel al pais de las maravillas, y miren que mi vida para mi modestia aparte es hermosa pero "Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren" dijo Bella alguna vez.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

Doristarazona Hola Cariño: Si en algo asi tienes razon son los de la vida mas celibe por decirlo asi jajaja siiii a mi tambien me impactó muchisimo esa noticia pero me agrado y le encontré lógica, en Lost Canvas Tenma es hermano de Shasha el punto es que es un ciclo de repetición eterna maravilloso creo yo. Yo comparto lo que mencionas es decir, todo mi respeto a los gays pero por Dios que a la mayoria los mantengan heteresexuales es mucho pedir, me encantaria saber que te parecio este Capi.

A mis queridos Guest 1 y 2: Espero que mi contenido os siga gustando, se que se presta a mucha polemica pero vamos esta en mi, que me encanta y no puedo evitarlo un beso!


End file.
